1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers and printing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as examples of printers. Some inkjet printers heat media using a heater to increase the temperature of the media during printing or dry the media after printing. For example, JP-A-2014-104604 describes an inkjet printer provided with a heater.
To build a heater for heating media, a heating thread (e.g., a resistance wire such as a nichrome wire) may be arranged with a sinuous form. With the heater having such a configuration, portions of the heating thread are arranged at a distance from each other in a feed direction. If media is kept heated on the heater during a print idle time, areas on these portions of the heating thread become warmer than the remaining areas between them. The consequent non-uniform heating of the media results in a problem of wrinkling of the media (so-called cockling).